Not So Different
by HeartSteph
Summary: Misaki's cousin Mikayo who looks similar to her comes to town and now has her eyes set on Usui. She works together with Hinata to get Usui away from Misaki. PS. I DON'T OWN MAID-SAMA
1. Prologue

Not So Different

**Prologue**

Misaki went down the stairs in a rush and quickly said, "Goodbye", to her Mother. When reached the door, she noticed familiar blonde hair- Usui. He greeted her with smirk and a small wave. She came to a halt, just before she could step out of the house. "What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"To see, Misa-chan", he teased.

Misaki balled her fists, about to throw them at Usui but swiftly turned away and started walking out the fence. Misaki followed behind him, making her way to school. She looked down at her phone and realised that she forgot that she was running late. She quickly grabbed Usui. "Hurry up; we're going to be late!" She shrieked and dragged him to school.

As Suzuna left the house seconds after Misaki left she frowned in confusion when she met a girl that looked similar to Misaki- from head to toe, however, the one obvious difference was her eye colour; brown.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The girl standing in front of her, suddenly jumped on her and swung her arms around Suzuna. "Cousin!" She cheered, joyfully.

"Who?" She responded. She pulled away and walked back inside. "Mum, there's a weirdo here to see us", she bluntly proclaimed.

Misaki's Mother, got up. "Who are you talking about?" She walked to the hallway and noticed the girl- who looked like Misaki. "Is this her?" She wondered.

Suzuna nodded.

She bowed and then hugged Misaki's Mother. "Nice to meet you, Aunty", She greeted. She stepped back smiled. "Almost forgot, my name is Ayuzawa Mikayo. My Mother is Ayuzawa Sachiyo", she introduced.

Misaki's Mother frowned in confusion. "Oh, so you're Sakuya's Sister's daughter?"

"So you really are our cousin", she pointed out, leaving the room.

Misaki's Mother called to her. "Wait, where you going?"

Suzuna raised one hand as she left through the gates. "I have to go to school."

"Oh, okay", Misaki's Mother turned back to Mikayo.

"So which room do I get?" Mikayo enquired with a cute smile.

* * *

Hope you like this and like the idea... Please Review ^^


	2. Chapter One: The Ayuzawa Mix-Up

Not So Different

**Chapter One**

**The Ayuzawa Mix-Up**

Mikayo strolled into the kitchen where Misaki's Mother seemed to be cleaning cabbage. "Hello!" Mikayo greeted. "What-chya doing?" She asked.

Misaki's Mother looked up. "Just cleaning some cabbage. Do you want to help?"

Mikayo's expression changed to a disappointed looking one. "I don't really…"

"Well, you can go see Misaki. She's your age."

Mikayo's facials changed. "Yes, that would be great. Where is she?" She enquired.

"She's probably on her way to work. She works at Maid-Latte", Misaki's Mother answered.

"Thank you!" She thanked in glee as she left. She quickly returned, shortly after leaving. She popped her head into the kitchen and let out a small giggle. "Could you first please give the address?" She asked.

* * *

Misaki groaned as she stretched her arms out in front of her. "Why is there so much paper work today?" She looked down at her watch as Yukimura approached her desk. She looked up at him and questioned him. "Are you leaving now?"

He lowered his head in a bowing manner and apologised. "I'm sorry, It's just that I have to go…"

Misaki sighed and nodded. "It's fine, I think I can finish up", she said as she gestured that he could leave.

Yukimura quickly left with one last bow and, "Goodbye", to Misaki.

Misaki stretched her hands out in front of her and then continued to work. After filling out five sheets already she realised the Student Council Office was quiet, despite the noise from the birds chirping outside, as the occasional breeze would rattle the trees- scraping the side of the building. Her face saddened as she looked around the room. She mentally shook her head and murmured to the room. "Snap out of it, why does it matter if _he's_ not here?" Her facial expression changed to determined as she attempted to finish the remaining pile of paperwork.

Suddenly her watch beeped. She looked down at her watch and to her surprise, it was already 5pm. "I'm late!" She shrieked as she swiftly put away everything and locked the room. She ran out of the school, quickly trying to catch the train so she could try and make her 5:30pm shift.

* * *

Mikayo walked into Maid-Latte. The café was so busy that she couldn't see Misaki anywhere. Mikayo took out her phone and checked the time. It was 5:15pm when someone had suddenly ran towards and dragged Mikayo to the lockers at the back of the café. "What's going on?"

It was a female with purple hair and purple eyes. "I don't know what you were doing just standing there, Misa-Chan. Lucky you're here early anyways. If you didn't notice this place is really busy today", Satsuki said just before she left the room.

Mikayo stared at the Maid Costume hanging in the closet. She had a smile on her face as she pictured herself wearing the outfit. After a minute she decided she wanted to wear it. She got changed into Misaki's clothes and twirled around in front of the mirror when she was done. She really liked the costume, because it looked so cute on her. She heard someone call out. "Misaki", so she thought that Misaki had finally arrived so she wanted to run out and greet her with a hug but when she ran out Misaki was no where to be seen.

A bell _dinged_ behind her. She turned around and one of the cooks left three plates of cake on the counter and said. "Table 4, Misa-chan."

Mikayo stepped back. "You want me to take that?" She asked pointing at herself.

"Yes…?" The cook replied with a slightly confused expression on her face.

"Oh… Kay", Mikayo said as she attempted picking up the plates. "This is so much work, how does Misaki do this?" She spoke to herself, aloud.

She was finally able to somehow carry the three plates but the moment she turned round she bumped into a customer. She quickly tried to pick up the plates, thinking that she may have made Misaki lose her job, but then the man started to shout. "What is this? Are you blind?"

Mikayo looked up at him with teary eyes. She took a deep breath in and then stood up. "I'm sorry, sir". She apologised as she stood up and bowed. She straightened up, with her hair covering half of the sad expression on her face, she said as one tear dropped from her eye. "It was all my fault, I wasn't looking."

"Oh, no. It was entirely my fault, I should be the one apologising. I was the one walking to the bathroom, you were just doing your job", he said.

Suddenly, Satsuki came running. "Did something happen here?" She looked down at the mess and bowed her head towards the customers. "We're terribly sorry, for this incident", she spoke.

He shook his head. "No, it's fine", he responded as he left to the bathroom.

Satsuki turned her head to Mikayo, "oh, look at your clothes. You should go and change into one of the spare costumes." She suggested.

Mikayo nodded. "Yeah, I probably should." She left the main part of the Café and returned to the locker room and tried to find where they kept the spare outfits.

Satsuki walked in and watched as Mikayo searched the room. "Misa-chan, is something wrong? Don't you remember where the spare clothing is?" She commented as she pointed out where the closet that held the clothes was.

"I don't know what's gotten into me today", Mikayo giggled.

Satsuki laughed as well. "Are you feeling well?" She enquired. "It's just that your eyes look darker than usual, maybe it's just the lighting in this room." She added as she left the room.

When Satsuki got out into the main part of the café, Usui walked in through the main entrance. Usui approached Satsuki and asked her. "Where's Misaki?"

Satsuki let out a tiny giggle and gestured to the lockers. "She's changing, knock before you go in."

Usui nodded and walked towards the locker room. He knocked twice and there was no response, so he quickly burst through the door to find Mikayo who was trying to tie the back of her apron.

Mikayo quickly turned around- embarrassed. She let out an awkward laugh and leaned against the lockers, holding the apron up with one hand and using the other hand to wave. "Oh, you're here?"

Mikayo remembered Usui from the morning when she saw him with Misaki. Also to add to it, ever since she had seen Usui she has pictured him as her prince charming from an old fairytale. She couldn't help but take up this chance of being _Misaki_ to find a way to get close to him.

"Misaki…?" Usui said as he watched Mikayo trying to hide her attempt at tying her apron. Usui raised an eye brow and smirked. "Do you want me to help?"

Mikayo turned away acting all cute. "Don't be like that."

Usui walked closer and then pulled her forward to tie the straps for her apron. "You know I love to help, Misa-chan", he stated.

As Usui had his arms around Mikayo trying to tie the back of the apron, Mikayo decided to lean forward and peck Usui on the cheek with a kiss. Usui stepped back- shocked. Mikayo took the chance to throw her arms around Usui's neck. She grinned and then moved her head closer to Usui so she could land a kiss on his lips this time.

* * *

Hope you are liking the story, I hope that the story doesn't sound too weird...

Please Review^^


	3. Chapter Two: Relationship Jealousy

Not So Different

**Chapter Two**

**Relationship Jealousy **

Misaki finally made it to the main entrance of Maid-Latte. Noticing how busy the café was this evening, she decided to run to the locker room first and change then apologise for being late, later on after work. As she got to the door that was opened completely, she stood there as someone who looked awfully familiar to her, draped her arms around Usui.

Misaki balled her fists- not aware of this action, she was about to leave furiously but something made her stop. Usui chuckled and ducked out of the girl's grip and moved to Misaki's side at the doorway. A smirk grew on his face as he proclaimed. "You're not my Misaki."

Misaki could feel her face turning red. "Don't say things like that?" She warned him.

"Why? Do you like hearing things like that?" Usui murmured behind her ear- causing the hairs on the back of her neck stand.

She quickly jumped from his sudden statement and turned so she was facing him, with a hand outstretched pointed at him she shouted. "Don't say such perverted things you perverted outer space alien."

Satsuki appeared behind Usui. "What is up with all the commotion?" She enquired.

Usui moved aside and shrugged.

Satsuki scanned the room, and noticed two Misaki's standing in the room. "Misaki? Why are there two of you?" She pointed out. "What's going on?" She said as she took in a deep breath in. "Am I seeing things correctly?" She asked as she fell and leaned against the wall to stay standing. "I must have over-worked because it was so busy", she noted to herself aloud.

Mikayo stepped forward. "I can explain." She dropped the apron on the floor and bowed in front of Satsuki. "I'm Misaki's cousin's Ayuzawa Mikayo", she announced. "I came here to visit Misaki and her family. I dropped by to see her but you mistook me for Misaki, so instead of getting her fired I wanted to work as Misaki but then things turned out too hard for me." She admitted.

"Mikayo…?" Satsuki repeated. "You're Misaki's cousin?"

Mikayo nodded. "Yeah."

Satsuki stood up straight. "Have you noticed that you both look awfully similar, she noted.

Mikayo nodded.

Misaki frowned. "Do we?"

Satsuki and Mikayo both stared at Misaki and nodded.

Misaki's phone beeped. She took out her phone and saw one notification. It was a message from her Mother. It read:

'_Did you run into your Cousin Mikayo? You'll be able to tell who she is when you see her'_

Misaki looked up at Mikayo. "I guess we sort of do…" She said, not too convinced but everyone seemed to see it.

* * *

Mikayo and Usui sat at a table as Misaki and Satsuki returned to work. Mikayo watched as Usui's gaze continued to follow Misaki. Mikayo started to feel jealous of Misaki and what she had with Usui.

After work, Misaki came out to the two and proclaimed. "I'm going home now, Mikayo are you staying at my house?"

Mikayo nodded and got up.

Usui also got up and quickly appeared by Misaki's side. "Let's go!" He said as he hooked his arm together with her's but like always, Misaki pulled away from his grip and walked out swiftly from the café.

After a few metres away from the Café, Misaki turned back. "Mikayo!" She called out. "Get lost you outer space alien", she shouted at Usui who was still standing by her side.

Mikayo came jogging out of the Café and stared at the pair.

The walk home was quiet with Misaki leading the way and Usui trailing right behind her and Mikayo by his side. "Usui, don't you need to get home?" Mikayo enquired as they almost reached Misaki's house.

Usui shook her head. "No, its night time. Its too dangerous for a girl to walk alone at night", he responded.

When they had reached the front gate of Misaki's house, Misaki turned around and glared at Usui. "You can go home now," she gestured down the street.

Usui smirked and then followed her instruction. "Goodnight", he added as he left with one hand in the air, waving goodbye.

Mikayo smiled happily. "Is he your boyfriend?" Mikayo asked.

Misaki turned away angrily. "No, of course not." She insisted.

Mikayo followed behind her. "So you don't mind if I ask him out?"

Misaki felt her heart beat quickly, and she didn't know why. Instead of responding to her she just ran upstairs to her room and shut the door behind her. "Why do I feel like this?" she said, putting her hand to her chest.


	4. Chapter Three: First Day at Seika

Not So Different

**Chapter Three**

**First Day at Seika**

Misaki woke up to the noise of someone giggling and twirling around in circles. She sat up and realised it was Mikayo. "What are you doing?" Misaki enquired.

Mikayo turned around and smiled. "Morning", she greeted. "I'm just trying my new school uniform. Don't I look cute?" She asked, gesturing to her clothes.

"New uniform? It looks almost like Seika High's uniform", Misaki replied.

Mikayo giggled and nodded. "Because it is. Are you still asleep?" she joked.

Misaki got up. "But how did you get the uniform so quickly?"

"I ordered it online, and paid extra for express delivery." She answered.

Misaki nodded understandably as she turned and noticed the time. "It's already eight?!" Misaki shrieked, running to her closet and getting changed.

Mikayo left the room, taking her time as Misaki ran past her when she made it to the front gate. "Wow, you get ready quickly", Mikayo pointed out.

"Well, we were running late." Misaki noted.

Mikayo raised her arm and waved as blond hair was visible in front of the two. It was Usui. "Morning", he greeted the pair as he joined them and walked to school. He looked down to Misaki as they walked and asked. "Did you dream of me?" He teased.

Misaki shook her head. "Why would I? You pervert", she shouted as she stormed off to school.

Usui chuckled and followed.

Mikayo drifted away from the two when she noticed a store selling cute cupcakes in the shape of animals. She walked into the store and ordered three cupcakes in the shape of pandas.

* * *

Mikayo sneaked into school when it was recess. She didn't notice the time when she started to go window shopping. She looked down at the cupcakes in the bag in her hand and wanted to share it with Usui and Misaki. She remembered Misaki was the student body president so she made her way to the student council office. When she entered the office, everyone quickly sat down at their desk _correctly_ and stared at her.

All the guys in the room stared at her weirdly- the was something different. "Ayuzawa?" Yukimura took the courage to speak to her.

Mikayo turned to him and smiled. "Yes?"

Yukimura blushed when Mikayo smiled cutely towards him. "Um…"

"Could you help me? I'm looking for Usui?" She asked, making a cute gesture.

Suddenly one of the guys got up. "I can help."

Mikayo showed her cute smile to him. "Really?"

He nodded as another guy stood up and put his hand up in the air. "I can, too". He suddenly appeared beside her, reaching out for the bag in her hands. "I can hold that for you", he offered.

She let go of it and let him take it. "Okay let's go", she cheered.

As they walked down the hallways she ran into other guys that found _Misaki's _new personality appealing. More guys started to crowd around her- complimenting and offering to help her.

Suddenly Hinata came running at the crowd around Mikayo and squeezed through all the guys. He got to the centre and smiled at Mikayo. "Misaki, what's going on?" He asked.

Mikayo giggled. "What do you mean?" She asked. "I'm Ayuzawa Mikayo", she brought up.

Everyone gasped. "There's another Ayuzawa? Mikayo?" Everyone murmured.

Hinata frowned. "What do you mean?"

Misaki stood in front of the crowd with her hands on her hips. "What is going on? All you of are blocking the hallways and making it difficult to get through", she shouted.

Everyone turned their head to Misaki and then back to Mikayo. "Why do they look so alike but act so different.?" They murmured amongst themselves.

Misaki took a deep breath. "You have till the count of three." She ordered. "One…"

Mikayo quickly grabbed her bag with the cupcakes as everyone panicked trying to escape. "Thank you."

"Two…"

Usui appeared behind Misaki. "What's up with the noise?"

"THREE!" She shouted- causing everyone to scatter.

Usui put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down", he said smiling at her.

She sighed. "I'm so tired."

Mikayo lifted the bag with cupcakes in the air. "Then let's sit down and eat", she suggested.

The three walked up to the rooftop and sat down to eat the cupcakes. "I don't know why the two of you forced me to come eat with you. I'm exhausted."

"That's why we're here eating this", Mikayo said as she opened her bag and took out a box of cupcakes. She opened it and smiled happily. "Aren't they cute? I got one each for all of us."

Misaki couldn't help but smile. "They really are cute", she noted.

Mikayo picked up a cupcake and ate it. "Aw, its so sweet."

Misaki sort felt jealous that Mikayo looked so cute.

Usui stared at Misaki then decided to pick up a cupcake and try feeding it to Misaki but she just kept dodging his attempts. "I can feed myself." Misaki retorted, reaching out and grabbing the last cupcake and taking a mouthful.

Usui shrugged and then ate his cupcake.

Mikayo remembered something. "Hey, I was just wondering. Who was that guy before? The one with short brown hair and big brown eyes", she proclaimed. "Is he your boyfriend, because when he saw the both of us, he seemed the most confused." She added.

Usui's face started to get dark with a bit of anger at Mikayo's outburst. He looked up towards Misaki to see her reaction and noticed some icing on Misaki's cheek. So he leaned in and licked the icing off her cheek.

Misaki's eyes widen in shock at his sudden action. "Why did you?" She shrieked. "I could have done it myself if you just told me."

Usui smirked, licking his lips.

"YOU PERVERTED OUTER SPACE ALIEN!" Misaki screamed as the bell rang to get back to class.

* * *

**Please Don't Forget to Review ^^**


	5. Chapter Four: Confessions

Not So Different

**Chapter Four**

**Confession **

Mikayo put a hand on Misaki's shoulder and looked into her eyes. "It's fine, it'll be fun!" She convinced Misaki. "I'm going to put our name tags in my pocket and then we'll walk out onto the rooftop with our hands over our eyes and Usui will have to try and guess who is who", she explained with a smile on her face.

"What will happen if he gets it correct?" Misaki enquired.

Mikayo winked. "It'll show which one of us he pays more attention to. So the one he points out first will be the answer."

Misako frowned. "Oh… Kay."

The pair walked out onto the rooftop with the arms hooked together and their eyes covered by their other hand. As they stepped out, Mikayo and Misaki spoke. "Guess who is who."

Usui sat up from his position- sitting on the rooftop of the school. He stared at the pair and smirked. He jumped off and stepped down to them. He stood behind them and tapped Mikayo on the shoulder and said. "This is Mikayo". He moved over to Misaki and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "And this is Misaki," he pointed out- pecking a little kiss on her cheek.

As Mikayo opened her eyes she watched as Misaki jerked away from Usui and started shouting with a finger pointed towards him. "What are you doing you perverted outer space alien!"

Usui shrugged and slid his hands into his pockets and left the rooftop with a small chuckle.

Misaki could feel her heart beating but she didn't know why. "We should get going to." She noted.

Mikayo nodded. "Sure," she took out one of the name tags in her pockets and handed one to Misaki. "Don't forget this."

Misaki took the name tag. "Thanks."

The two walked down stairs and separated to their different classes. As Mikayo walked down the hallway by herself, she remembered the incident on the rooftop where Usui had to guess who is who. _'So he does like me more than Misaki?' _She thought to herself. She smiled happily down the hallway, when out of the blue, a familiar face appeared in front of her. "Who are you, again?" She questioned shooting a cute smile in his direction.

"Don't you remember me? Hinata?" He responded. "Wait, unless you're Ayuzawa Mikayo?" He wondered aloud,

She nodded. "Yep, that's the one."

"Oh, sorry then." He said as he turned to leave.

Mikayo swiftly ran and stood in front of him blocking his path. "How do you know Misaki?"

"She's my first love", he straight-forwardly answered.

Mikayo's eyes widen at his sudden answer. "How about her? What are you? Are you her first love?" She asked.

He lowered his head. "I'm not her first love, I think she just thinks of me as her childhood friend. But, I think she's starting to like me, just like how I like her but the only problem is Usui." He boldly confessed.

She frowned. "Usui? Why Usui?" She enquired.

Hinata looked up at her. "Well, Usui is always by her side. Whenever I think I'm having a moment with Misaki, Usui appears." He explained. "That's why I consider Usui as my enemy."

Mikayo nodded understandably. "I think I have an idea on how to deal with Usui. However, I'm going to need your help."

Hinata nodded. "Really? What is it?"

"Well, it involves you confessing with all your heart to make Misaki's heart flutter", she added.

Hinata agreeably nodded. "Great, I'm in."

* * *

Misaki was sitting at her desk in the student council room. Mikayo quickly took a peek into the room and noticed that Misaki was alone. She took this chance and gestured for Hinata to go on in. Hinata nodded and followed her gesture. He stepped into the room and greeted Misaki. "Hey Misaki, staying back late again?"

She nodded. "Yes, what about you? Why are you here?" She questioned.

"Well, there's something really important that I need to talk to you about"", he replied giving a serious expression.

Noticing his serious facial expression, Misaki stood up from her seat and said. "Okay, what is it?"

He shook his head. "We can't talk here, can we please go somewhere a little more private?"

Misaki looked at him. "Is it really that important?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Fine, let's go", she said picking up her phone from the desk and leaving with Hinata.

"I'll shut the door", Hinata offered. He slammed the door so that it made a loud thump noise- that was the signal so that Mikayo could hear from afar. "Sorry", he apologised to Misaki for slamming the door.

Mikayo stepped out from the side of the hallway and watched as Hinata and Misaki walked away. She smiled at the thought of her plan being executed well, and what was making her plan feel like it was going to succeed was the thought that Usui may actually like her. "Now time for my part." She said to herself as she put into a pair of topaz contacts into her eyes and walked into the student council room. She sat down at Misaki's desk and pretended to fill out a form, in hopes that Usui would be arriving soon.

Mikayo looked up as Usui came to the door. She took a deep breath then concentrated on the forms. Usui stepped towards the desk and leaned close to Mikayo. "What are you doing?" He said with a smirk.

Her gaze went up and met with his. "What do you mean?" She questioned.

"Why are you sitting here, trying to fill out those forms?" He enquired.

She stood and walked around the desk so she was standing beside him. "Why is it wrong?" She spoke with her hands on her hips.

Usui chuckled. "It's because you're not Misaki", he stated.

"So you can tell that it's me", she happily replied. She drew closer and pulled Usui by his tie and stared into his eyes. "Usui Takumi, I love you…" She confessed. She took a deep breath then continued. "And I know that you like me." She added.

Usui put his hand on hers and pushed it gently off his tie. "I don't like you." He bluntly responded. "You're not my type."

"Wait, what?!" Mikayo shrieked. "But I just made such an embarrassing confession", she proclaimed.

Misaki appeared in the doorway. She scanned the room, assuming the situation. _'Did Mikayo confess to Usui?' _She thought to herself as she said. "Usui, haven't I told you to be a little more careful with your words!" She scolded Usui with her hands on her hips.

Usui stared at Misaki then shrugged. "Sorry, Ayuzawa Mikayo". He said as he blankly looked at Mikayo. He turned back to Misaki then slid his hands into her pocket- exiting the room.

"Mikayo, are you alright?" Misaki asked, after letting out a sigh as Usui left the room.

Mikayo took a deep breath in to hold back tears. "It's fine." She replied leaving the room.

Misaki wanted to follow her but then remembered what happened with Hinata before.

- _FLASH BACK_ -

Hinata stood in front of Misaki for a few minutes in complete silence. Starting to feel awkward, Misaki crossed her arms. "What is it?" She questioned, slightly turning as if threatening that she'll leave.

Hinata quickly reached out and placed both hands on her shoulders, so he could clearly gaze into her eyes. "Ayuzawa Misaki, I like you…" His face started to turn pink.

Misaki stood there staring at him not knowing how to react.

He took a deep breath. "I mean, I love you. I've always loved you Misaki and you've always be my first love." He closed his eyes for moment to collect his thoughts. "Every time I see you, its…"

"Hinata, I'm Sorry…" She awkwardly turned away.

Hinata quickly ran in front of her. "Misaki… " He lowered his head in a bow. "I don't know how to tell you properly, the way I feel about you. Please don't reject me."

Misaki stepped to him and gestured for him to lift his head. "Why you being like this?"

Hinata straightened. "Why?" He frowned in confusion, wondering if she really was this oblivious. "Do you like someone else?"

"I'm sorry. It's not that I don't like you." Misaki attempted easing the mood.

Hinata's face began to brighten. "So you're saying, you like me? Because if you don't not like me, it means you like me, which means that your like for me could turn into love."

Misaki shook her defensively. "That's not what I meant when I said that". She stated.

Hinata ran off into the distance and waved. "I won't give up on you Misaki!" He called out.

* * *

**Don't forget to**_** review favourite & follow :)**_


	6. Chapter Five: Mikayo's Lazy?

Not So Different

**Chapter Five**

**Mikayo's Lazy?**

"This year I hope for no problems", Misaki announced, glaring towards the guys. She took a deep breath then stepped from behind the desk in front of the classroom and handed everyone a piece of paper. "This is the itinerary for this year's camping trip. It'll be in the same location as always but we'll be hoping for better weather conditions and there is going to be a obstacle course where everyone will individually or in pairs complete. The faster you complete the course the earlier you can pick your rooms. Those unsuccessful will be roomed with the leftover people who also couldn't complete the course." She read out. "Any questions?" She directed the question towards the girls mainly.

The girls all nodded their heads agreeably and the boys all raised their hands. "Is there going to be mud wrestling? Can we room with the girls? Can we work in groups of five?" Various questioned each coming out of their mouths.

Misaki left the room, shouting. "No!" Then slamming the door behind her.

As she walked down the hallway, Usui appeared in front of her and smirked. "Do you want to pair up with me?" He asked.

"Obviously, no!" She replied turning away.

When she got a few metres away from Usui, Hinata appeared from the corner calling out to her. "Misaki!" He called with one hand in the air, waving towards her.

She looked up at him then turned back around in Usui's direction, lowering her head. She walked passed Usui and turned the next corner. As Hinata tried to chase after her, Usui stood in his way and just smirked at him as he turned and followed Misaki.

"Hinata!" Mikayo called out to Hinata as she left her classroom. "How did yesterday go for you?" She asked.

Hinata shrugged. "I don't know, I think she likes me but she just doesn't realise it yet."

Mikayo nodded understandably. "Same, I think Usui just hasn't gotten enough time to know me since I've only been here for a week." She replied. "Anyways, are you going to the school camping trip?"

He nodded. "Yeah, how about you?"

"No." She said. "Wait! I just had an idea", she proclaimed.

Hinata frowned. "Why are you saying this out loud?"

"Because I need your help, again." She responded. "This time my plan will get me and Usui together for sure." She insisted.

"What is it?" He questioned.

Mikayo grinned. "We just have to get a sign like this." She pulled out a arrow sign out of nowhere, and showed it to Hinata.

"Where did you get that from?!" He enquired- looking behind her to see if anything else was there.

The bells rang for lunch and Mikayo snapped her fingers. She slightly turned to the side and a guy came out handing Mikayo her bag. "Here you go, Ayuzawa", he said.

Mikayo took the bag from his hands and shot him a cute smile. "Thanks cutie", she winked.

The boy blushed and quickly ran off.

Hinata frowned. "What was that?" He wondered.

Mikayo giggled. "It's too much work walking back in there just for a bag. This is easier."

They approached the stairs and Mikayo stood at the bottom as Hinata stood a couple steps ahead. Hinata looked back and noticed Mikayo just standing there examining the stairs. "What's wrong?"

"This school really needs to get elevators." She replied.

* * *

Misaki was walking home late after work. "Why are you still here? The house is right up there so you can go home", Misaki told him.

Usui shook his head. "Its too dangerous for you to be walking home alone at night."

"Fine then", she sighed after giving up on fighting with him because she was so tired.

As she reached the gate Usui stood there waving to her as she entered the house and said. "Goodnight, have sweet dreams of me".

Misaki gave him a half-wave then ran inside the house. She walked into her room where Mikayo was lying on the bed, with her arm covering her eyes. "Are you alright?" Misaki asked.

Mikayo nodded. "Yes, just tired from a long day."

"Oh, yeah that's fine." She replied. "Are you planning on going to the camping trip?" She enquired.

Mikayo nodded. "At first I thought it would take a lot of work but now that I've thought about it, I guess I feel like going."

"Really?" Misaki said.

Mikayo nodded. "But just one question, are we going to sleeping in tents?"

"That would be the camping part", Misaki pointed out.

Mikayo sat up and made a weird expression. "Really? No cabins?"

Misaki nodded.

"But I don't like making my own tent. It's too much work" Mikayo whined.

"No, it's easy", Misaki replied.

* * *

"Mikayo!" Misaki shouted as she stormed out of the building.

Mikayo lifted one hand in the air, gesturing to her location. "Yes?" Mikayo was lying in a beach chair while one of the guys from her class was raking the leaves.

"Do you duties", Misaki ordered.

Mikayo sat and smiled, nodding her head. "I am."

"This is not doing your work", Misaki noted. "You're meant to be doing it, not someone else."

"But why?" Mikayo pouted. "It's really tiring."

Misaki growled. "Do your duties, properly!" She grabbed the rake from the boy- who then ran away in fear- and handed it to Mikayo. "Hurry up and do your duties now."

"Why are you being like this?" Mikayo asked in a soft, weak voice as if she was about to cry.

Misaki placed her hands on her hips then sighed. "Some of the guys brought up that I'm being lenient with you since you're my cousin."

"What?" Her eyes widen in shock. "They complained about me?"

Misaki shook her head. "No, it's not that. They just reckon you're lazy."

"Lazy?" She questioned. "How could I be lazy? I walk to school every morning."

Misaki frowned in disbelief. "I don't think that counts as not being lazy."

"I think it does", she retorted, crossing her arms.

* * *

Even though the review count is low and the favourites I'm still uploading, just hoping for the best, haha


	7. Chapter Six: School Camp

Not So Different

**Chapter Six**

**School Camp**

Misaki stepped out of the bus first, with her arms outstretched in front of her. Usui followed behind her with the teachers already outside since they travelled by car. Everyone afterwards came out slowly, with mixed emotions. It was hard to tell if they were excited or disappointed.

Misaki signalled to the cabin area that they could see from the spot they were standing. It was on the other side of the forest. Mikayo's gaze followed and to her delight she quickly ran to Misaki and hugged her. "Yay! You reconsidered." Mikayo cheered.

"Well, I have to listen to everyone's opinions." Misaki replied.

The teacher gave out maps with planned out courses on them that had instructions on the back. "So this is going to be track?" Usui said as he took two from the teacher and handed one to Misaki. "Let's be partners", he offered.

Misaki snatched the paper and shook her head. "No."

"The three of us should be together." Mikayo suggested.

Misaki quickly ran off. "No, I'm going to do this alone."

Usui and Mikayo hurriedly followed her. However, just before Mikayo left, she gave a strange signal to Hinata who responded with a nod. Just as Misaki came to sight, Mikayo quickly fell and pulled Usui's shirt down with her- just before Misaki turned the next corner. "I'm so sorry, I almost ripped your shirt", she noted.

"It's fine", he said as he stood up quickly going back to the course. He started to run when he noticed that he couldn't't see Misaki. "Where is she?" He questioned.

Mikayo jogged up behind him, gasping for air. "Why did you run so fast?" She asked.

He ignored her question and quickly turned back.

* * *

Hinata nodded in reply to Mikayo's signal. He quickly rushed into the forest and was following Misaki from the bushes, waiting for Mikayo to _fall_, which was the next signal. "Now", he told him self. As Misaki turned the next corner, Hinata took out an arrow gesturing in the opposite direction.

Misaki followed the arrow but slipped. Hinata swiftly ran to catch her but was too late. It seemed that it was a slope and Misaki was sliding down, through the bushes and dirt. Hinata quickly went and slid down the slope as well, attempting to find Misaki but was failing.

He almost hit a tree on his was down so he quickly rolled over and hung on to one of the tree's low branches. He used the branch to pull himself up then grabbed onto the trunk and climbed up the tree, in hopes that height may help in his search.

He leaned against the trunk and sighed in disappointed. "Misaki!" He screamed. He hit the tree a couple of times in anger then noticed that the sun was setting already even though they arrived at around four and now its only five. It was probably because of where they were.

He took a few deep breaths then jumped down from the tree, just as it started to rain- making the ground slippery due to the mud. He treaded through the dirt, in search for Misaki- hoping that the school would notice soon that someone was missing and go out on a search party to find Misaki.

* * *

Mikayo hung onto Usui's arm. "Calm down, I'm sure she's fine." Mikayo tried to assure him.

He shrugged her off then ran out of the dinner hall in a frantic search for Misaki. "I'm going out."

Mikayo lowered her head then sighed. "I know it's the right thing to do but couldn't it be a little later", she said to herself. She huffed then walked over to the guys and smiled cutely. "Do you guys want to help me look for Misaki?" She asked.

All the guys turned their head and stared at Mikayo. "Is the prez missing?" Everyone wondered aloud.

Mikayo nodded sadly and watched their reaction which was to cheer and dance. Some guys ran over to the girls and started to talking to them ad asking weird questions.

"What are you guys doing? Aren't you going to help me find her?" Mikayo questioned in a loud shout.

The guys shook their head. "It's alright. This is prez, she'll probably find her way back. She's probably just calling on demon spirits", everyone mumbled.

The girls quickly ran to Mikayo offering to help but Mikayo stopped them and told them. "It's too dangerous. Misaki would probably kill me if I got the girls to go out."

Mikayo left the hall and ran out into the rain with an umbrella but the wind blew causing her to drop the umbrella. She chased after the umbrella into the forest. It was dark and the wind blew her hair into her eyes- unexpectedly she stepped on a rock and twisted her ankle.

Unable to continue her search she sat down beside a large boulder, leaning against it and rested her ankle. As she rested her head back on the tree behind her she closed her eyes and let out a sigh as she could faintly hear Usui and Hinata calling out- "Misaki!"

* * *

Usui and Hinata were both on different trails of the forest. The night was cold and the rain was getting heavier; lighting stroke giving off a few seconds of light to the dark forest. Simultaneously, even though the two were on separate trails they noticed her familiar black hair. They ran into the distance where they remember seeing it. As they drew closer they could hear her faint calls. "Usui… Usui…"

"Misaki!" The pair shouted. They noticed her leaning against a giant boulder.

* * *

**Please** don't forget to **review** ^^


	8. Chapter Seven: The Hero Effect?

Not So Different

So read some of the reviews which are gradually growing and noticed that (**warning**), you may hate me and not want to read anymore but just keep in mind that I am a MisakiXUsui shipper ^^

* * *

**Chapter Seven **

**The Hero Effect?**

Misaki finally came to a stop from her fall down the slope. She stood up and dusted off her clothes. She started to walk but then fell to her knees in pain. She cringed and worded a swear word. She got back up and persevered on. She took continual deep breaths, enduring each step.

She got to a point where you couldn't just walk up but you had to climb. She reached up onto one of the rocks and checked for its stability then started climbing up. When she had almost reached the top unexpectedly, it began to rain and the rock underneath her hurt leg fell.

She quickly leaped forward to the top so she was hanging off the edge then clawed her nails into the ground and attempted crawling the rest of her body up. She gasped as she pushed her body up. She stood up and tried to hike up the slope again but the rain made the dirt slippery and she slipped, causing her to fall backwards and slam her back into a boulder.

She attempted getting up but it was just too painful so she leaned back on the boulder. She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there but the rain was getting heavier and the wind blew her hair all over the place. Her body was freezing cold and it began to hurt with ever slight move.

"Usui…! Usui…!" She weakly called into the forest. "Why are you always there when I need you?" She shouted. "But where are you now?" She screamed with all the energy she had left.

She was beginning to feel really tired and her body was feeling weak so her eyes were slowly closing. "Have you even noticed that I'm missing?" She started to think aloud.

Suddenly she noticed a familiar figure running towards her. A weak smile appeared on her face. He came and scooped her up in his arms and patted her hair. "Are you alright, Misaki?" He asked.

Misaki had no more strength so she just responded with a weak nod and fainted in his arms. "Thank you… Usui" She said with her last breath.

* * *

Misaki had been asleep in the infirmary for an entire day. She slowly opened her eyes then quickly shut them because the lights were too bright. She gradually got use to the lights then attempted to sit up but winced as her body shocked with pain all over. So she ended up lying back down.

Unexpectedly she heard a conversation, from a few beds over. "It's fine. The plan worked out perfectly."

"What do you mean perfectly? Do you not see where we are?"

"You'll see. Just think of the hero effect".

Misaki frowned in frustration trying to figure out whose voices those were. "The hero effect?" She copied in a murmur.

"Misaki, did you wake up?" Hinata asked as he opened the white curtains around her partly.

'_So it was Hinata, but who was the girl?' _She thought to herself. "Ah, Hinata. Yeah, but I can't get up- it still hurts", she commented.

"Just stay lying down, until you get better", he said with a glad smile on his face.

"Where's Usui?" She wondered.

"I don't know. I've been in here then entire time since I brought you in yesterday", he pointed out.

Misaki's eyes opened in shock. "Wait, you brought me in?"

Hinata nodded- embarrassed. "It was nothing. You could say I was destined to find you because it was the lighting that helped me find you". He explained, looking away.

Misaki sat up in the bed and bowed her head. "Thank you", she thanked him. "Ouch!"

Hinata quickly helped her lie back down. "It was nothing. Why did you have to get up and bow? We're friends after all."

"Still…" She replied.

Hinata fixed the pillow under her head. "You would have done the same thing", he added. He tucked her into the bed. "Just get some more rest, I'm going to go tell the nurse that you've already woken up."

Misaki nodded as Hinata left, forgetting to shut the part he opened- that was when she noticed his blonde hair standing in the hallway, staring at her. "Usui!" She called out, almost getting out of the bed.

Usui just stared at her worried for a few more seconds then left.

"Usui?" She repeated.

She got up from the bed and ran towards Usui as he walked away but she was too late. He had disappeared. She slowly walked back to her bed and noticed Hinata trying to carry ten blankets over but was failing so she swiftly ran to his side and carried seven of them.

"Misaki?" He questioned. "Why aren't you in bed?"

Misaki shrugged. "It's nothing." Then smiled. "Wait, why do you have so many blankets?" She asked,

"They're for you", he replied as they walked back to Misaki's bed. As they put down the blankets, Hinata took one. "I just need to give one to some else." He proclaimed.

Misaki sat on the edge of the bed and thought to herself while she waited for Hinata. When he came back in a rush she suddenly asked him. "Do you know what the hero effect is?"

Hinata paused for a few seconds, wondering if she overheard _their_ conversation before. "I don't know, sorry". He shrugged.

* * *

**Please Review**, I would greatly appreciate it and you'd be just as awesome as those who have already reviewed. **Thanks ^^ **


	9. Chapter Eight: Misaki's Hero Effect

Not So Different

**Chapter Eight **

**Misaki's Hero Effect**

After two days Misaki finally got to leave the infirmary but the problem was that it was the day they were leaving the camp. The only seats that were free were next to Hinata in the second row or next to Usui all the way to the back. She gazed at Usui then sat down beside Hinata.

She took a last minute glance at Usui but then Mikayo got in the way and sat beside Usui so she quickly looked away. Hinata put a hand on her arm. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm feeling great", she exclaimed with one fist in the air.

Suddenly all the guys in the bus gasped and shuddered.

Misaki looked back at everyone. "Why did you guys do?" She shouted- it seemed like fire was forming around her.

Hinata put one hand on her shoulder. "You should take it easy", he said.

She stared at him and nodded.

She sat back down and the guys on the bus all let out a sigh of relief.

So Misaki took one last glance back to everyone to warn them but she caught Usui's gaze as Mikayo was whispering to him. She quickly looked away and lowered her head.

"Usui, why did you save me back then? Even though you said you didn't like me", she pointed out. "She looked up at him waiting for his reply but he said nothing so she continued talking. "By the way, why didn't you visit me after taking me to the infirmary?" She questioned.

"Does it matter?" He asked, as he leaned back and looked out the window, slowly closing his eyes and sleeping.

Mikayo nodded. "You were probably too busy with school activities, right?" She tried to reassure herself.

…

Misaki was walking back to class from the student council room and noticed Hinata crouching down on the ground outside eating grass. She walked over to the window and opened it. "Hinata stop eating grass!" She called out.

He looked up and grinned. "Oh, Misaki. It's because I ate all my lunch during our first break", he admitted.

She sighed then gestured for him to come up to the classroom. "I'll give you my lunch", she told him. _'It's the least I could do for him, since he was the one that found me that night.'_ She thought to herself.

When she got to the classroom, Hinata had a seat already put up near Misaki's desk. "Yay! I want to see what Misaki eats." She cheered.

Hinata's eyes widened as Misaki took out her bento and showed her lunch. "I hope this is enough, it's all I have."

Hinata quickly took it from her hands smiled happily. "This is so delicious", he exclaimed. _'So this is what Misaki's cooking tastes like',_ he thought to himself.

"Do you really like it that much?" She wondered.

He nodded enthusiastically. "Also, can you make me one tomorrow?" He requested.

"You want me to make you one?" She frowned.

"Yes!" He assured her.

Misaki sighed in defeat. "Yeah, sure."

Hinata returned the bento box to her then got up and bowed. "Thank you for the lunch", he thanked then left the classroom dancing.

- _The Next Day _-

Hinata arrived early to school, eager to eat his lunch made by Misaki. He walked through the school gates happily, with the biggest smile on his face. One guy from his class walked past and asked him. "Do you want this sushi roll? I had one extra", he asked Hinata.

Hinata looked over to it and was about to take it. "Tha-" He cut himself off and turned away. "Sorry, I can't." He rejected. He quickly ran into the school building so he wasn't tempted to take it.

He continued down the hallway, getting closer to his classroom but then his stomach made a loud grumbling sound. A few more guys offered him food but he rejected them. He stepped into class and sat at his seat. He looked back and noticed Misaki getting up and angrily leaving the classroom.

He quickly stared back to the front and concentrated on the clock, hoping time would pass by swiftly. Suddenly, a loud grumbling noise trembled throughout the classroom. Everyone turned and stared at Hinata who was trying to hide the sound of his stomach grumbling by hugging his waist. Abruptly everyone burst out into laughter and offered him food.

Hinata shook his head and said. "Sorry, no thank you."

The entire class gasped in shock. "Are you on a diet?" Someone questioned.

Hinata shook his head. "Just waiting for the best meal of my life", he admitted.

Everyone frowned in confusion, curious of what he meant, exactly.

The bell finally rang for lunch time and Misaki walked in though the classroom door. Hinata quickly got up and grabbed his seat and took it to Misaki's desk. Misaki sat down and took out the bento box. "I tried my best", she proclaimed.

Hinata shook his head as he took the bento box. "It's alright, I know Misaki can cook", he replied.

Misaki watched as he opened it in glee. "Sorry about the appearance", she apologised as they looked down at the bento box that seemed dark.

"It's fine, taste is all that matters." He said. He took a bite then paused for a short second then continued to eat the rest of the food.

Misaki's head lowered. "If it was bad, you didn't have to eat it." She told him.

He shook his head. "I haven't eaten anything this entire day, because I've been waiting for Misaki's lunch." He confessed.

Misaki looked away. "Don't say stuff like that. It's embarrassing."

"But it's the truth", he assured her.

…

Usui was standing in the hallway, as he watched Hinata take a bento box from Misaki. Usui glared at Hinata then left towards the stairs that led to the rooftop. He stepped out onto the rooftop, where he was greeted by Mikayo. She was looking over the school, the wind blowing her hair all over the place.

Usui walked passed her and laid on top of the school, taking his afternoon nap. Shortly after closing his eyes, he was awoken by Mikayo shouted. "Look at them, aren't they so cute."

Usui sat up, running his hands through his hair as the wind blew. "Could you quiet down? Some people are trying to sleep."

"But they're so cute", she squealed.

He ignored her and got down and started walking off the rooftop until Mikayo cheered.

"Good on you Hinata, you finally got together with Misaki."

Usui went to the edge and looked down. You could see Misaki and Hinata walking and laughing together. Randomly Misaki ran off and came back with something. At first it was just food but then she ran again and returned with some manga. Usui frowned as he watched her.

"What are you doing, Misaki?" He said to himself with a chuckle.

Mikayo looked at him strangely, curious of what he meant.

He turned around and exited the rooftop.

…

Hinata ran to Mikayo who was alone in her classroom because she had to finish her homework, since Misaki forbid the guys to do her homework for her. "Mikayo, thank you!" He thanked in a cheer.

"I told you it would work", she smiled pleased. "The hero effect can even affect the best of us", she giggled.

Hinata nodded. "I've spent practically the whole day with her."

"Well, the hero effect is when someone falls instantly in love with the person who saves them", she pointed out.

Unexpectedly, laughter came from the hallway. Usui approached the open window and smirked. "The hero effect?" He questioned. "I don't think you're seeing this correctly."

Hinata and Mikayo frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"This is Misaki. She really isn't your normal person." He noted. "This is sort of like the Misaki hero effect. The only reason she's like this is because she's only trying to compensate for you saving her", he explained.

Hinata shook his head. "That's not true", he retorted.

Usui turned and was about to leave but said. "It's fine if you don't believe me, but she'll leave you alone when she thinks she's already paid you back."

Hinata looked over to Mikayo. "This can't be true, right", he asked for reassurance.

Mikayo shrugged. "I don't know, he seems so confident in his own opinion."

Hinata started to get teary. "Mikayo…" He cried.

* * *

Review, Review, Review... Please ^^


	10. Chapter Nine: Kiss on Her Mind

Not So Different

_Btw, this chapter may seem a little random_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Kiss on Her Mind**

Usui stood at the door of the student council room. He scanned the room and noticed the guys were doing whatever they pleased because Misaki wasn't in the room. He walked in and gestured to Yukimura. "Where's Misaki?" He enquired.

Yukimura nervously shrugged. "I don't know. Everyone's going crazy because she's not here to stop anyone. She hasn't been here for the last three days."

Usui turned away. "Thanks", he said with a hand up in the air, saying goodbye.

He walked down the hallway in deep thought. A girl came to a halt in front of him and held out a letter. "Usui, please accept this", she blurt out- covering her face.

Usui stepped to the side and walked away- ignoring the girl.

Three of the girl's friends suddenly appeared in front of Usui and started shouting at him. "Why are you being so mean to her? What's so great about you? What makes you so much better than us that you can't even accept her letter like a normal person?" They questioned.

Usui shrugged and walked off.

"Get him!" One of the girls called out.

A net came down on top of Usui but he quickly stepped to the side, dodging the net. The girl's were shocked. They quickly chased after him with the net. Usui quickly turned the next corner and bumped into Misaki.

"Misaki…?" It had been days since he last saw her- shocked he just stood there.

Misaki's eyes widen in surprise as if this was the first time she's seen Usui in ages. "Usui?!" She called as the girls trapped him in the net and quickly disappeared with him. Panicked she checked every class room on the floor.

She looked out of the window and saw Hinata. She was about to call to him, to help but then she remembered how he saved her, so it would be a hassle to ask for his help when she's still indebted.

Hinata looked up at her and waved towards her. "Misaki, I'm coming up!"

Misaki quickly ran off but Hinata already made it to her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing." She shook her head.

"Are you sure?" He said.

Misaki lowered her head. "I'm looking for Usui. These weird girls came and kidnapped him."

"What?" Hinata shrieked.

"I don't think the girls even go to this school", she remembered their faces.

Hinata frowned. "But can't Usui get away by himself?"

Misaki shook her head. "What if he can't?" She replied. She noticed the girls running with the net- Usui was sleeping in- to the shed with the gardening tools. Misaki quickly ran past Hinata.

Hinata quickly grabbed her arm. "Are you really going to go after him?" He questioned.

She nodded and pulled away from his hold.

"Fine, I'm coming as well", he added.

The two ran down the stairs and out of the building towards the shed. As they drew closer they could hear one of the girls crying. Hinata decided to go and kick the door open.

"Hinata, what did you do?" Misaki shouted in a whisper to Hinata who stood at the door with a weird expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

She peered into the room behind Hinata. Usui was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed, in the net as one girl was handing him a letter crying, while another girl shouted at him. "Accept the letter!"

"What's going on? What are you girls doing here?" Misaki straightened and questioned.

The girls each looked at each other then glared at Misaki. "Why should we answer to you?"

Unexpectedly the girls ran at Misaki. Usui swiftly ripped through the net and ran in front of Misaki. The girls stopped and stared at him as he spoke. "Do you know why I wont accept your letter?" He asked. "It's because I already have someone I like." He turned around and pulled Misaki into a kiss.

The girls all gasped and blushed from embarrassment. "But you don't have a girlfriend", one pointed out.

"Does it matter?" Usui asked.

Misaki stood there frozen as the girls quickly left the shed. Hinata was also standing the speechless. "What just happened?" Hinata wondered in a daze, hoping this was all a dream.

* * *

Misaki stepped into the student council room and noticed Usui sitting by the window and Hinata shouting at him to get out. Misaki put her hands on her hips, about to shout at the two but then Usui looked up at her. She quickly blushed and turned away- hoping no one saw it and rushed out of the room.

Misaki felt her heart beating. She was leaning against the door that led onto the rooftop because Mikayo was already out on the rooftop. She took a deep breath and straighten. "Why do I feel like this?"

She took a few steps forward before she noticed Usui coming up the stairs. He stood in front of her and stared at her. "Misaki, what are you doing?"

She quickly moved to the side, trying to escape but then he put one arm up blocking her way. She turned her back to the wall and was leaning against it as Usui drew closer to her. "What are _you_ doing?" She let out a fake laugh.

"Why are you acting so weirdly?" He enquired. "It's not like it's the first time _we've_ kissed", he pointed out.

Misaki looked away. "I'm not acting weirdly, you're the one acting weirdly", she gently punched his shoulder.

He leaned in closer, his face just centimetres from Misaki's face. "Do you really not like being kissed by _me_?"

Misaki froze.

He chuckled as he pulled away, walking down the stairs with his hands in his pockets.

Misaki swiftly ran in front of him and shouted. "What are you thinking you perverted alien?" She questioned.

He was about to speak but Hinata came running up from behind. "Misaki did you make me some lunch again, today?" He asked.

Misaki shook her head with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I forgot." She apologised.

Hinata grinned. "It's fine, I guess."

Usui just walked past, laughing to himself in a small whisper.

* * *

"Something went wrong with the hero effect", Hinata complained to Mikayo as she packed her school bag.

Mikayo shrugged. "How was I to know that the hero effect was only going to last a few days."

"Mikayo…!" He said in a whiny voice.

She looked up and noticed the poster in the hallway. "I could always challenge her on the sports day for Usui."

"What do I get from that?" Hinata questioned.

Mikayo grinned as she saw her plan forming in her mind. "Rebound guy."

"Really? Rebound guy?" He repeated- skeptical.

"It's better than nothing", she pointed out.

He sighed. "Fine, but can you really beat her? The only person whose been able to really beat her is Usui", he noted.

She frowned. "True, it takes a lot of energy", she said, leaving the classroom.

"Are you going to give up, just like that?" He wondered, following her.

She nodded. "Seems like it, sport is just too much effort."

"Are you serious?" He asked.

She nodded her head. "Yes, it involves running and other sporty things", she said.

" Mikayo, really?"

She let out a long sigh. "Fine, let's do this", she put one hand in the air.

* * *

Please Review ^^ Btw, Thanks for all those who have taken the time to review 3


	11. Chapter Ten: Challenge Notice

Not So Different

**Chapter Ten**

**Challenge Notice**

Mikayo watched as Misaki stepped out of the change rooms- enthusiastically prepared for PE. She exited while stretching her limbs. "Mikayo? Why aren't you in class?" She questioned, her hands on her hips.

Mikayo let out a sigh, "I was on my way, but remembered I had to give you this letter." She replied, a pink envelope in her hands.

Misaki looked down at the letter, and noted that it had her name on it- a cute little heart dotting the top of the _I_ in her name. "That's for me?" She asked, pointed to herself.

Mikayo nodded as Misaki reached out and took it. She smiled cutely. "It's a challenge notice".

As Misaki clutched the note in her hands, she paused when she heard Mikayo proclaimed what was inside the cute envelope. "Challenge notice?" Misaki repeated the words.

Mikayo nodded. "Yes. Its for Usui." She responded. "In the letter", she pointed towards the envelope in Misaki's hands. "It reads the conditions. Also that the winner gets to be Usui Takumi's girlfriend." She explained.

Misaki frowned in confusion. "What…? Usui's… Girlfriend?"

Usui appeared behind Misaki nonchalantly and grinned. "My girlfriend? Do you want to be my girlfriend, Misaki?" He smirked, as he whispered into her ear.

She turned around and pushed him. "What do you mean? Why would I want to be your girlfriend?"

Usui chuckled to himself as he straightened up.

Mikayo grinned happily. "Just in time."

Usui curiously turned his attention to Mikayo. "What do you mean?"

"Misaki and I are competing to be your girlfriend during the next sports day. " Mikayo announced. "The person who comes first in the most events on the sports day will be the winner."

Usui looked over to Misaki who seemed to not be interested. "Fine, let's do it."

Misaki looked up surprised. "Huh? What did you say?" She wondered aloud.

Usui shot her a wink. "Good luck, Prez", he said as he walked away.

"Yay!" Mikayo cheered right before she left to return to class.

Misako stayed in place, still trying to comprehend what had just happened. She thought that Usui would think that this situation was stupid and would just brush this event off and not participate, but why is he agreeing to do it? The thoughts were running through her head.

The teacher blew his whistle, being Misaki back to her senses. "Why did Usui do that?" She murmured to herself.

* * *

Mikayo skipped to class, drawing attention to herself. Hinata noticed her on the third floor while he played soccer. "Mikayo!" He called out to her.

Her ears followed the voice to the window and stared down to Hinata who was waving up to her. "Hey!" She greeted him.

"How did it go?" He enquired.

She gave him a big smiled. "It's on!"

A smile started to grow on his face. "Really?"

Mikayo nodded.

Hinata jumped up in the air with one fist in the air. "Yes!" He cheered. "Now all that's left is for you to beat her in every event." He stopped and started to think to himself. "You better prepare yourself!" He called out as she began to leave.

As she walked back to class she began thinking to herself aloud. "Why does he keeping doubting that I can beat her? Is she really that good at sports?"

* * *

Misaki walked out of the train station as she made her way to Maid-Latte. She was holding the challenge notice in her right hand. She had opened it after PE. She was contemplating in her head why did Mikayo challenge her like this? Was she some sort of threat towards her? She didn't care about competing for Usui so why does Mikayo have to challenge her for Usui?

Misaki enter Maid-Latte and went straight to the back and got dressed. Usui stepped in shortly after she got fully changed into her maid costume. "Just missed it…" Usui said with a smirk on his face as he stared at Misaki's back.

Misaki quickly turned around, swinging one arm at him. "You perverted alien, get out!" She shouted.

Usui chuckled. "You should have locked the door", he replied, leaning against one of the lockers.

"You should have knocked!" She retorted.

"On a open door?" He feigned a confused face.

She sighed. "Ah, I don't even want to fight with you right now."

Usui stood up properly. "What's wrong, Misa-chan?"

"It's just that the challenge with Mikayo…" She dragged on Mikayo's name.

Usui drew closer to her, fixated on her sadden expression. "Do you really not want to take her up on her challenge? I didn't know you backed down from any challenge."

Misaki's eyes widens a little from shock. "Wait, what?"

He turned away and shrugged. "I didn't know you gave up so easily." He replied- letting out a little chuckle.

Misaki's eyes started to fire up. "What do you mean, give up?!" She shrieked.

Usui turned back and patted her head. "That's the Misaki I know", he smiled.

"Shut up!" She said as she left the locker rooms.

She noticed Satsuki, reaching out to grab her tray but she quickly called out. "Sports Day, next week."

Satsuki came to halt when taking her tray. "I remember last time." She responded.

"I quickly serve the food", she said taking the platter.

Satsuki smiled. "Good luck!"

* * *

Haven't updated in awhile. I think when I moved houses, I left all my ideas at my old house. Well...

Please Review ^^


	12. Chapter Eleven: Sports Day Preparations

Not So Different

_Thanks for your reviews so far ^^_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Sports Day Preparation**

Misaki starting defeating all the male sports teams. She was filled with determination for the upcoming sports day festival- however this year she felt extra pumped. She didn't know why, but she was practicing and training non-stop ever since she received the letter from Mikayo.

There was just one problem. Misaki found it really weird that Mikayo never seemed to be training or anything. When she got home after Maid-Latte, Mikayo would be sleeping. At school Mikayo would be finding a place to take a nap. She really seemed unmotivated, especially since she was the one who brought up the whole competition thing.

Misaki walked back to the change rooms. As she made her way back she continued to come up with a solution on why was she even training so extensively. Unexpectedly, she bumped into something. "Ow", she patted her head. She looked up and noticed it was Usui. "What are you doing? Why are you blocking the entrance to the female change rooms?" She questioned.

Usui gazed into her eyes. "What are you thinking about?" He said.

Misaki felt her heart begin to beat faster, she quickly shoved him out of the way. "Get away from the female change rooms, you pervert!" She shrieked. She swiftly rushed into the change rooms and leaned against her locker- her right hand over her chest as she huffed.

Suddenly, Misaki heard something drop. Her attention steered away from Usui and she went in search for where the noise had come from but she couldn't find any answer for the sudden sound. She was completely alone in the change rooms.

* * *

"Why is everyone always telling me that I shouldn't set my hopes too high when competing with Misaki?" Mikayo thought aloud to herself as she walked down the hallways. It was lunch time so many were eating or having practice.

"I can show you", Hinata spoke as he stepped up from the stairs.

Mikayo stopped right in front of him as he approached her. "Am I that loud?" She said.

Hinata nodded just as a group of boys on cleaning duty ran past, pushing Mikayo. She fell forward, onto Hinata who lost his balance and fell as well. Hinata quickly grabbed Mikayo closed to him as he fell backwards and his back slammed into the ground. "Ouch!" Hinata groaned.

Mikayo had her eyes closed, afraid from the fall but surprised that it didn't hurt. She opened her eyes and realised Hinata had wrapped his arms around her. "Are you alright?" She hurriedly got off him and knelt down beside him, to help him sit up.

Hinata smiled and chuckled. "I'm fine, how about you?" He responded, as she rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yes. Anyways I need to show you why everyone is warning you about Misaki", he said as he jumped up.

She got up properly and dusted off her skirt. "Wait!" She called out to him just as he took a few steps down.

"What is it?" He half turned back, waiting for her.

She looked away. "Thank you…" She thanked him.

"No problem." He shot her a wide smile.

When they were off the stairs, after a few metres, Hinata noticed Misaki through the window playing soccer down on the field with the boys team. "Here", Hinata called out, gesturing to Misaki who seemed overly energetic for a small game of soccer.

Mikayo rushed to the window and stared at Misaki and just nodded. "So this just shows me that I have a worthy opponent", she replied.

Hinata turned to her, wide-eyed. "Really?"

Mikayo walked away. "But, I'm really tired now from watching her. I need to find a place to rest."

Hinata noticed Misaki walking off the field. "We don't have time for this. You need to keep watching and see if you can find any of her weaknesses… Which I know is going to be a hard job, since she's so perfect…" Hinata started day dreaming of Misaki.

She noticed her walking towards the girl's change rooms, so she quickly tried to reach her but before she entered, Misaki bumped into Usui who was calling out to her but she wasn't paying any attention.

Mikayo sneaked into the change room, while Misaki shortly followed after without notice of Mikayo. Mikayo frowned as she watched Misaki leaned against the lockers with her hand over her chest. "Why did she tell me that time that she didn't like him, its too obvious", Mikayo said as she stepped back and accidentally dropped a bottle that someone left behind. She swiftly picked up the bottle and escaped from the locker rooms.

* * *

Everyone in the school was buzzing about the sports day festival tomorrow, even some were betting on who would win between Mikayo and Misaki. Ultimately, people betted on Misaki, excluding Mikayo's fan boys.

Mikayo was lying on the rooftop as she heard the ruckus down in the quad. "Just so unfair, why does no one have any faith?"

Misaki stepped out onto the roof top, stretching her arms out in front of her. "Mikayo? Are you here?" She noticed Mikayo's legs hanging off the roof of the small building thing.

Mikayo sat up and yawned. "Morning", she greeted Misaki with a smile.

"Don't you get enough sleep at home? Stop skipping class, you should study." Misaki nagged.

Mikayo nodded. "Okay, but are you prepared for tomorrow?" She enquired.

Misaki nodded. "I'm always prepared." She replied with a fist in the air. "How about you?"

"Yeah, I've been resting up for tomorrow", Mikayo responded.

* * *

Sorry for any punctual problems, only because now whenever I have the time to write, I write and then upload.

Don't forget to leave a review...


End file.
